Traumschiff
by tschakali
Summary: Hmm, zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, das sich die Gefährten ein Kreuzfahrtschiff gekauft haben. Lest am besten selbst! Teil 2 ist da!
1. Traumschiff Teil 1

Erstmal, mir gehört nix, weder das Traumschiff, das gehört dem ZDf, noch die Gefährten, die gehören Tolkien. Nur die Idee ist von mir, als ich mal Nachts nicht schlafen konnte... Also, hier kommt mein Erstlingswerk:  
  
  
  
Nach all ihren Abenteuern haben sich die Gefährten dazu entschlossen, erstmal etwas zu pausieren und sich ein Kreuzfahrtschiff gekauft, die MS Rivendell. Nun stehen sie kurz vorm Ablegen, und betreten den Luxusliner.  
  
An der Brücke (oder wie das da heißt), Käptn Gandalf und sein Mädchen für alles, der Koch Sam, begrüßen die Passagiere:  
  
Gandalf: Aragorn mein alter Freund! Freut mich doch wirklich sehr, dich endlich auf unserem, ähm, Hausboot begrüßen zu dürfen! Aber sag mal, was schlepptst du bloss für große Taschen an, du wirst doch wohl nicht entgegen unseren Abmachungen, eine Frau mit aufs Schiff nehmen und Arwen hineinschmuggeln?  
Aragorn: Aber Gandalf, was denkst du von mir, da sind doch bloss Narsil, mein Palanthir, der Thron von Gondor, meine Festkleidung, meine Ratgeber für alle Lebenslagen, unter anderem der Bestseller "der Ork im Mensch", wirklich sehr zu empfehlen, und dann wären da noch...  
Gandalf: Ähm, ja, möchtest du nicht vielleicht einen kleinen Begrüssungscocktail von unserem Sam nehmen?  
Sam:Ja, Streicher schau mal, ich hab mir soviel Mühe gemacht, möchtest du vielleicht nicht ein Tollkirschesorbee oder den Schlaffen Fliegenpilz probieren? Bitte!!!  
Aragorn: Öh, ich hab heut Magenprobleme, danke nein.  
Sam: Nur ein gaaaaaaaanz kleines Schlückchen, ist wirklich sehr gesund, schmeckt vorzüglich, ....  
Gandalf: Ah da kommen ja schon Legolas und Gimli! Na ihr zwei!  
Legolas: Hey alter Zauberer! flüsternd Hast du auch schon alles vorbereitet?  
Gandalf: Vorbereitet? Was denn? Das Deck geschrubbt? Oder wie?  
Gimli: Gandalf, nicht so laut, du weißt doch unsere hchedezerit!  
Gandalf: Eure was? Ahhhhhh, ich weiß, eure Hooo....  
Legolas: ....pssssst verdammt.....  
Gandalf: Schon klar, ich weiß ja, streng geheim, aber eine Doppelkabine nehmt ihr dochtrotzdem, oder? Na dann geht mal, Jungs, da kommt Boromir.  
Boromir: Na, hast du mir auch ja die beste Kabine gegeben, die mit Whirlpool, Tennisplatz, Himmelbett und dem ganzen Klimbim? Du weißt, das mir nur das beste vom besten zusteht, ich bin der wahre King!  
Sam: Möchtest du vielleicht was zur Stärkung trinken? Ein ganz klitzekleines Schlückchen?  
Boromir: Gib schon her du kleiner Zwerg, und dann bring zu meinen Zimmer, aber flott!  
Merry: Halt, stopp, wartet noch auf uns!  
Gandalf: Ihr kommt aber ziemlich spät, Hobbits! Immer nur Unsinn im Kopf!  
Pippin: Wir mussten doch noch erst 9-Uhr-Tee trinken, sonst werden wir nachher noch ganz seekrank!  
Merry: Genau!  
Gandalf: Na dann geht mal zur Seite, wir legen gleich ab.  
Sam: Und der Herr Frodo? Kommt der nicht mit?  
Pippin: Wie? Ach so, der kommt doch schon da hinten, hatte noch was vergessen.  
Sam: Herr Frodo, Herr Frodo seine Augen füllen sich vor Freude mit Tränen man wollte schon ohne dich abfahren, ich war schon voller Sorge...  
Frodo: Ist ja gut Sam.  
Sam: Aber jetzt wird dir nichts mehr passieren, ich hab nämlich die Kabine direkt neben deiner, sogar mit Verbindungstür, komm lass mich deine Koffer nehmen  
  
Das Schiff legt ab.  
  
Auf hoher See:  
  
Gimli und Legolas erreichen ihre Kabine und gehen hinein, vergessen aber, die Tür zuzuziehen. Derweil kommt Pippin vorbei, und bleibt stehen, um zu lauschen.  
  
Gimli: Ui, schau mal, Leggy, nur für uns zweie, so eine schöne traumhafte Oase der Ruhe...  
Legolas: Und Gimli, mein kleiner Raubart, sieh dir erstmal das Bett an, so schön groß und weich und nur für uns beide, komm doch mal hoch zu mir...  
  
Dann ist eine Weile Stille, und Pippin hört nur noch höchst verdächtoge Schmatzgeräusche, dann  
  
Gimli: Oh, Legolas, ich will ein Kind von dir!  
Legolas: Aber wie soll denn das gehen?  
Gimli: Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich hab da mal was von Adoption gehört...  
Legolas: Hä? Was ist denn das für ne Stellung?  
Gimli: Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, lass uns einfach mal was probieren, mein blonder Prinz!  
  
Angeekelt dreht sich Pippin weg und stößt, wirr vor sich hinmurmelnd, mit Boromir zusammen.  
  
Pippin: Diese Schwulen, diese Kranken, diese Irren!!!!! Hilfe, holt einen Arzt!  
Boromir:Schwule krank? Mein Junge, muss ich den Verstand in deinen Schädel zurückprügeln? Moooment, Schwule? Wer ist schwul?  
Pippin: Da hinten, die Kabine von Llllleggg...... aahhhh läuft schreiend davon, als er Boromirs entsetzten Blick sieht  
Boromir: Legolas? Das glaub ich nicht geht zur Kabine und hört ebenfalls eindeutige Geräusche Oh nein, der Himmel fällt mir auf den Kopf, das kann nicht war sein! Mein lieber Legolas, der Lichtblick in meinen Träumen, und Gimli! Dabei liebe ich meinen Leggy doch so! Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr!  
  
So, dass war der erste Teil, also, ist das allererste, was ich schreibe, deswegen wahrscheinlich nicht so besonders, aber wenn ihr mir fleißig reviewt, schreib ich wohl noch weiter! 


	2. Traumschiff Teil 2

Also, mir gehört wieder nichts, nicht das Traumschif und nicht die Darsteller.  
  
hui, das euch die Geschichte gefallen hat! Also, hier kommt die Fortsetzung:  
  
  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war es Mittag geworden, und Gandalf entschloss sich, über das Bordtelefon Sam in der Küche anzurufen.  
  
Gandalf: Sam? Hier ist Gandalf. Hast du schon die Kartoffeln geholt? ...... Sam????  
Sam: hihihi, ja?  
Gandalf: Hast du die Kartoffeln geholt?  
Sam: Karafoffeln? hihihihi  
Gandalf: Kartoffeln!!!!!  
Sam: Ah, Kartoffeln, nö, hicks!  
Gandalf: Alles klar bei dir?  
Sam: oh, mir geht´s blendend, hihihi, willste nicht eben auf ein Schlückchen Wein vorbeikommen, hicks?  
Gandalf: Oh nein, du hast wohl nur faul trumgesessen und dich volllaufen lassen! knallt den Hörer auf die Gabel und geht wütend in den Schiffskeller hinunter  
Gandalf: Alles muss man selber machen, nur Verrückte auf dem Schiff hier: Schwule, Größenwahnsinnige, dumme kleine Hobbits, besoffene Köche, ...argh!  
  
Er erreicht den Keller, macht die Tür auf und erstarrt: zwischen den Kartoffeln sitzt ein Hobbitkind!  
  
Kind: blickt in aus großen braunen Augen unschuldig an Hunger!  
Gandalf: Ahh, ein Kind! stürmt die Treppen wieder hoch Nein, das ist zuviel, ich werde irr: Schwule, Größenwahnsinnige, Hobbits, besoffene Köche und jetzt auch noch KINDER auf diesem verdammten Kahn!  
  
Verstörrt läuft er an Legolas und Gimli vorbei, die ihm ganz entzückt nachstarren.  
  
Gimli: Hast du das gehört, Legolas, ein Kind!  
Legolas: Ja, ein Kind!  
Gimli: Ein Kind, ein Kind für uns!  
  
Einander an den Händen haltend laufen sie zum Vorratskeller hinunter.  
  
Kind: Hunger!  
Legolas: Schau mal wie süüüüüß! So ein armer kleiner Wurm.  
Gimli: Uh, es hat Hunger!   
Kind: blickt Legolas an Mama? schaut zu Gimli Papa?  
Das Paar schaut sich freudig an und bricht in Tränen aus  
  
Hui, das wars auch schon wieder, diesmal ziemlich kurz, weil draussen so super Wetter ist!!! Aber was jetzt noch alles passiert, kann ich euch noch gar nicht sagen, denn ich weiß es selbst noch nicht! Ich setz mich einfach hin und fang an zu schreiben. Als, reviewt mir wieder schön, dann gibts trotz des Wetters auch noch nen 3. Teil!!!. 


End file.
